Ha Hai Levi-Sama!
by rosencia
Summary: Semua orang mengenalnya. Ah salah, akan kuralat. Hampir seluruh fujoshi dan fudanshi yang sering kehabisan asupan cowok ganteng nan tampan saling tebar cinta mengenalnya. Tak salah lagi. Namanya tidak mungkin tidak ada di list 'must buy' asupan tiap musimnya. for APHIN 123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01 RivaEre warning inside


**Ha Hai! Levi Sama!**

**Shingeki no Kyojin **(c) Hajime Isayama

**Ha Hai! Levi Sama! **(c) rosencia / kazuROZEN

**Rate : **T+

**Warning**** :**

AU, OOC, BL, BOYXBOY, MALEXMALE,

RivaillexEren, Mangaka!Levi, Fudanshi!Eren

a bit ErwinxArmin

typo(s), garing, nonbaku

for** APHIN 123 Rivaere/Erumin Fanfic Challenge 01**

please

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

.

Semua orang mengenalnya. Ya, hampir seluruh orang.

Ah salah, akan kuralat. Hampir seluruh fujoshi dan fudanshi yang sering kehabisan asupan cowok ganteng nan tampan saling tebar cinta mengenalnya. Tak salah lagi. Namanya tidak mungkin tidak ada di _list_ '_must buy_' asupan tiap musimnya.

Namanya Levilia.

Iya singkat. Dan tentu semua orang akan berpikir bahwa doujinka….ah tidak, Levilia-sama sudah melebihi level doujinka. Ia resmi sudah menjadi seorang mangaka terkenal. Kalau ditanya manga apa, sebut saja YAOI. Baiklah aku ulangi, semua orang pasti akan langsung men_judge_ Levilia-sama adalah seorang perempuan yang memiliki bakat yang luarbiasa pemuas para pencari asupan.

Namun, kenyataan dibalik itu semua. Levilia-sama bukanlah seorang perempuan. Jauh. Sangat. Dia tampan,tubuhnya dapat membuat semua insan yang melihatnya akan jatuh cinta. Kalau perempuan akan langsung nge_ship _dia sebagai seme, kalau laki-laki akan langsung jadi _belok._

Bahkan, Levilia-sama bukanlah seorang fudanshi. Tidak sama sekali. Dia hanyalah lulusan S1 jurusan sastra yang butuh uang banyak untuk membiayai panti asuhan yang ia dirikan sendiri. Ya, dia semulia itu.

Namun cara untuk memenuhi tindakan mulianya harus diawali dengan hal nista namun memabukkan ini.

Dia berbelok menuju jalan yang gelap penuh racun yang bikin kepayang.

Dia memilih jalan hidupnya menjadi seoarang mangaka beridentitaskan seorang perempuan.

Dia, Mangaka Yaoi, yang sangat terkenal.

"Armin! ambilkan aku g-pen yang baru kubeli kemarin!" perintah Levi yang masih berkutat dengan kertas yang masih dipenuhi dengan sketsa pensil. Armin langsung gelagapan, meninggalkan pekerjaan _toning_nya lalu mencari benda yang dimaksud barusan.

"I…ini Levi-sama." Armin menyerahkan g-pen yang Levi maksud dengan tangan gemetaran. Keringat dingin menembus serat-serat wol sweater biru langit miliknya. Levi berdecak, tak perlu basa-basi ia mengambi g-pen miliknya lalu mulai untuk _lining_ gambar yang masih berupa sketsa tadi. Tanpa menunggu perintah, Armin kembali pada posisi awalnya dengan gerakan bergetar, mengerjakan _toning_ menyiksa yang entah butuh berapakali lebaran agar dapat selesai. Lebay? Memang. Apalagi gambar yang di _toning_ ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _scene _YAOI rate M. Mana tahan laki-laki coretcantikcoret polos ini tahan melihat gambar seperti itu lama-lama? sungguh kejam Levi. Tapi apa boleh buat. Demi panti asuhan. Demi anak-anak malang yang tak berkeluarga itu. Armin akan rela melakukannya.

Satu halaman, dua halaman, tiga halaman. selesai. Levi menghela nafas begitu berat. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak tahan harus terus menggambar adegan dimana makhluk dengan kelamin sejenis dengannya berkutat dengan laki-laki juga. Dimulai dari pegangan tangan, cium pipi, dahi, dan bahkan sampai adegan coblos mencoblos.

'_WHAT I'VE DONE._' beginilah tiap kali pikiran Levi menjerit –tapi masih dengan pose sok _cool_nya.

Tetapi, setiap kali ia ingin menyerah, senyuman penghuni panti asuhan selalu keluar seenak jidatnya dan membuat Levi merasa berdosa jika ia tak melanjutkannya.

Sekali lagi, apa boleh buat. Genre Yaoi benar-benar merajai pasar perkomikan. Harga jual yang begitu tinggi, sampai-sampai membuat Levi melupakan harga dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang laki-laki tulen.

Tak terasa langit sudah gelap. Awan kelabu mulai mengepul tak berbentuk. Bintang juga sudah mulai bermunculan, tak terhitung. Jarum pendek jam dinding berwarna senada dengan dinding ruang kerja Levi yang terpajang di sudut meja sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tenggorokan dua insan yang secara tak langsung sedang _fanboying _-an itu sama-sama kering, butuh asupan, ah, maksudnya, minuman.

"Levi-sama, apakah anda haus?" tanya Armin sambil melepas ikat kepala bertuliskan "_YAOI is MY LIFE_"_. _Levi berpikir sebentar, cukup penat harus bergelut dengan _scene-scene_ YAOI yang akan menantinya, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ingin teh, seperti biasa." jawabnya singkat. Tanpa berkeluh kesah, Armin bangkit dan beranjak menuju dapur. Ia berjalan sedikit gontai. Tangannya meraba-raba pintu laci atas dapur, hendak mengambil bahan teh yang Levi maksud.

AH, sungguh malang nasib Armin. Sepertinya ia harus mengeluarkan tenaga lebih untuk membuatkan teh yang dimaksud Levi. Dengan hati gonjang-ganjing, tangan masih gemetaran, ia kembali ke ruang tadi. Membuka pintu perlahan lalu menampakkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Le..Levi-sama, sepertinya teh yang anda maksud sudah habis."

"Lalu." Levi malas membalas, sebenarnya.

"Sa..saya harus membelinya….?" Armin salah nada, seharusnya ia tidak mengubah nadanya menjadi kalimat pertanyaan.

"Apa kau bodoh? cepat beli sana!" boro-boro berbelas kasih, Levi menendang bokong kenyal Armin sampai terjatuh lalu menutup pintu ruangan tadi keras-keras. Jahat. Memang.

Masih dengan memegang bokong yang masih nyut-nyutan Armin pergi menuju toko 24 jam terdekat. Hatinya dari tadi sudah mengabsen para penghuni kebun binatang dan disaat yang bersamaan, otaknya juga mengabsen senyum-senyum penghuni panti asuhan. Ah sial sekali rasanya jadi Armin, kesehariannya selalu dipenuhi dengan dilema yang begitu monoton.

Lima menit perjalanan, akhirnya Armin tiba di toko 24 jam, dari tempat ia berhenti dapat ia lihat seorang laki-laki dengan surai cokelat yang terhempas angin malam, tangan menggenggam kaleng warna gelap yang berasal dari mesin minuman, ia mendelik, Armin terkejut.

"Eren?! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini."

"Justru itu yang ingin aku tanyakan, Armin, cew, maksudku cowok kayak kau berkeliaran malam-malam begini bukannya bahaya?" Eren membalas pertanyaan Armin dengan pertanyaan. Armin menghembuskan nafas dengan beratnya.

"Aku mau beli teh." jawabnya singkat dengan wajah lesu.

"Teh? kau mau beli teh jam segini?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Le..Orangtuaku." ralatnya cepat.

"Le? Le siapa? Kau bohong ya Min!" sepertinya telinga dan otak Eren cukup pandai untuk tidak langsung percaya dengan ralatan cepat Armin. Sayang, Armin telalu sesuatu jikalau harus berdusta lagi kepada sahabatnya.

"Heeeeeeeeh….Eren, janji, seumur hidup, sumpah kamu nggak akan bocorin rahasia ini kepada siapapun, bahkan Mikasa, ataupun Oom pedo eh Oom Grisha atau tante fuj…eh maksudku tante Carla. Pokoknya harus dirahasiain."Armin menggenggam tangan Eren erat, matanya berkaca, seolah janji yang barusan Armin katakan merupakan gerbang pembatas antara kehidupan dan kematian. Eren refleks mengangguk.

"Kalau sampai rahasia ini bocor, aku bersumpah, sampai tujuh turunan, anak-anakmu bakalan homo semua." lanjutnya lagi.

"Ko…KOK GITU?!" Eren buru-buru melepas genggaman tangan Armin.

"OK. lupakan soal tujuh turunan, pokoknya kamu janji, Eren."

"Iya, iya, memangnya kapan aku pernah melanggar janji denganmu?" timpal Eren santai sambil menepuk pelan pundak Armin, kemudian Eren berpose '_percayakan padaku!' _persis seperti yang ada di komik-komik.

Armin menggembungkan pipinya. Cemberut. Sepertinya Eren lupa bahwa diantara trio kwek-kwek_ErenArminMikasa _yang paling sering melanggar janji adalah Eren. Eren pernah berjanji tidak akan menyebar luaskan foto Armin menggunakan _dress pink_ kepada siapapun, namun esoknya Armin dibanjiri dengan surat penggemar rahasia yang isinya "_PLEASE MARRY ME"_. Eren pernah berjanji untuk membangunkan Armin tiap ada mata kuliah yang ganti jadwal dimajukan, tetapi yang sering terjadi, mereka berdua jadi duet yang sering diceramahin dosen di ruang DPA karena sering terlambat. Eren pernah berjanji akan mengenalkannya kepada cewek cantik, tetapi yang ada dia malah dikenalkan dengan oom-oom penerbit komik berambut pirang yang namanya tak perlu disebut lagi.

Baiklah, kalau diceritakan semua janji yang pernah Eren langgar, mungkin fanfic ini akan berjudul "JANJI PALSU EREN". Maka, Armin berakhir dengan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, tanda akan membeberkan rahasia yang entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti.

"Aku beli teh, untuk Levi."

"Levi, levi siapa? " tanya Eren kepo.

"Kau kenal… Levilia?"

"TENTU KENAL!" balas Eren fantastis bombastis bahkan membuat perempuan penjaga kasir toko 24 jam itu menengok ke arah luar. Armin lupa bahwa sahabat yang ada dihadapannya ini…..adalah fudanshi. Tidak mengenal Levilia-sama berarti bukan fudanshi sejati.

"Ya, aku ini, asisten, manga, si, levilia-sama."

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak Eren lebih ngeri lagi. Kali ini perempuan penjaga kasir toko 24 jam yang awalnya hanya menengok ke arah luar, sekarang menempelkan telinganya dekat-dekat pintu masuk. Bermaksud untuk mencuri dengar apa gerangan yang sedang dibicarakan dua laki-laki berwajah uke ini.

"Armin, Armin, Armin, kau serius? nggak bohong? nggak ngaco kan? kau nggak mabok kan? Serius kau asisten mangaka idola ku itu? Levilia-sama?" tanya Eren bertubi saking tak percayanya. Ia tak menyangka jarak antara pencari asupan dengan pemberi asupan luar biasa sedekat ini.

"Iya, dan makanya aku ma…"

"Artinya kau satu ruang sama beliau? tiap hari liat asupan? AKU INGIN MELIHAT LEVILIA-SAMA!"" potong Eren tak sabaran.

"_Shikatanai ne._ Baiklah, sehabis beli teh, kamu ikut aku, ke rumah beliau."

"RUMAH LEVILIA-SAMA? DENGAN SENANG HATIIIIIIIIIIII!" Eren melambungkan kedua lengannya ke angkasa. Pose itu berlangsung cukup lama, mau tak mau masih dengan pose melambungkan tangan penuh kemenangan, Armin menyeret Eren masuk ke dalam toko 24 jam itu.

"Ini saja?" tanya perempuan penjaga kasir sambil menaruh 3 kotak teh kedalam plastik warna putih. Armin mengangguk mantap.

"Emm, eto, diantara kalian berdua, memang ada yang layak jadi seme?" tanya penjaga kasir itu. Armin dan Eren sambil bertukar tatap keheranan.

"MBAK, KITA BERDUA INI PARA ADAM IDAMAN WANITA." jawab mereka kompak. Armin meninggalkan uang sesuai dengan harga tiga kotak teh tadi sambil berlalu keluar. Sedangkan yang baru saja diberi pernyataan penting malah masih berdelusi ria di dalam toko. Mengerikan.

"Eren kamu siap?" tanya Armin memastikan dengan suara yang dikecilkan, tangan kanannya sudah bersiap membuka pintu ruang kerja Levi. Eren mengangguk mantap. Satu detik, tiga puluh detik, pintu perlahan terbuka, sosok bermanik hitam pekat itu mulai terlihat, dan masih berkutat dengan halaman-halaman ber sketsa pensil.

"Levilia-sama mana Armin?" tanya Eren polos.

CIYAL ASEM. Armin lupa memberitahu bahwa Levilia-sama bukanlah seorang wanita cantik ataupun fujoshi imutamit. Melainkan sosok lelaki mengerikan dengan wajah dan badan wow yang sayangnya hanya memiliki tinggi seratus enam puluh sentimeter.

"Hoi, Armin, kau bawa bocah siapa?" tanya Levi ketus.

"A…Levi-sama…ini Eren, sahabatku, dia fans beratmu, dan Eren, dia Levi-sama, sosok sebenarnya Levilia-sama"

"Eh?"

"Ha?"

Eren dan Levi saling tatap menatap. Armin yang sudah dibanjiri dengan keringat dingin mengambil seribu langkah kaki menuju belakang, bermaksud meninggalkan pertemuan antara idola dan fans yang mungkin tak diharapkan ini.

"Anda….Levilia-sama sang mangaka YAOI itu?" Eren menekankan kata YAOI dalam pertanyaannya, Levi bersengut.

"dan kau bocah yang selalu mengirimkan surat penggemar plus fanart tiap bulan itu?"

CTAR. Dalam imajinasi para pembaca, _background_ mendadak hitam gelap disertai petir yang cetar membahana. Mereka sama-sama diam, tak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tepat setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya.

'_jadi ada laki-laki semanis dia sebagai fansku?' _pikir Levi dengan pose –masih sok coolnya.

_ 'jadi idolaku selama ini laki-laki sekeren ini?!' _batin Eren dan secara tak sengaja sudah dalam pose berlutut.

'_JADI KAPAN ANU-ANUNYA DIMULAI?!'_ batin para fujondanshi yang entah siapa.

Masing-masing individu disibukkan dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sekitar 5 menit saling diam. Secara kebetulan mereka meneriakkan nama secara bersamaan.

"ARMIN! KESINI KAMU!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

JDER

PLAK

BLAAR.

Sepertinya Armin langsung lari kilat menuruni tangga begitu mendengar suara teriakan Levi memanggilnya. Alhasil, ia terjatuh dan membuat tangan kanannya kesakitan. Cukup parah.

"Ugh, _itai…._" Armin mengeluh kesakitan. Ia memegang erat tangan kanannya, seolah rasa sakit dapat sedikit berkurang jika ia menekannya. Padahal tidak.

"A..armin, kau tak apa?" tanya Eren sambil menghampiri Armin yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya. Levi juga menyusul menghampiri Armin. Dengan hati-hati ia menggulung lengan sweater Armin. Memar yang sangat jelas terlihat, lebih biru dibandingkan bola matanya sendiri. Bahkan Armin tidak dapat menggerakkan tangan kanannya daritadi.

"Gawat."

"Maafkan saya, Levi-sama."

"Memang ada apa? Tehnya kenapa?" tanya Eren lemot plus salah sambung.

"Armin tidak bisa menjadi asisten manga entah sampai kapan." balas Levi dengan wajah horror.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" oke, ekspresi Eren kali ini lebih ekspresif lagi dibandingkan dengan teriakannya di depan toko 24 jam beberapa waktu lalu.

Inilah awal mimpi buruk Eren.

Atau mungkin, mimpi yang paling indah sepanjang hidupnya

Pagi hari coretyangtidakdamaicoret, masih di kediaman Levi.

Sekarang di dalam ruangan kerja Levi ada empat orang, dua orang bersurai pirang, satu orang bersurai cokelat dan satu lagi bersurai gelap, segelap hati Armin sekarang ini.

"Jadi, asistenmu satu-satunya ini tangannya terluka." ucap si surai pirang tapi dengan tubuh yang lebih _manly_ memulai pembicaraan. Armin dan Levi mengangguk.

"dan tidak bisa menggambar lagi, Erwin-san." tambah Eren, tak mengerti kondisi.

"Saya tahu itu, hm, siapa kamu?"

"Maafkan saya sudah lancang, saya Eren, sahabat dekat Armin dan penggemar berat Levi-sama." Eren membungkukkan punggungnya tanda memberi hormat kepada manik biru itu.

"Jadi kau sudah membongkar rahasiamu, Levi?" tanya Erwin antusias. Levi mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ceritanya panjang." celetuk Armin, berusaha membantu Levi.

"Hmm…tapi maaf Levi, karena ini masalah internal, aku tidak bisa meminta izin untuk pengunduran _deadline_ untuk bulan ini, keputusan penerbit sudah bulat." Erwin melanjutkan pembicaraan. Armin tambah _madesu_, Levi menghembuskan nafas berat seberat-beratnya, sedangkan Eren malah berpose sok berpikir padahal otak aja sering ngacir

"Karena luka Armin cukup serius, saya sarankan Armin untuk rawat intensif di rumah sakit keluarga saya." saran Erwin modus. Levi mengiyakan. Armin mau tak mau juga harus menurut. Semua kejadian yang dia alami sekarang ini, semua berakar dari tindakan Armin sendiri.

"Whoa, _sasuga,_ Erwin-san hebat sekali, editor sekaligus keluarganya punya rumah sakit." sekali lagi Eren benar-benar perusak suasana. Suasana jadi hening seketika. Eren jadi tersadar ia salah bicara.

"Lalu.." Levi memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku rasa sangat tidak mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu dua minggu Erwin, berdua saja kami masih harus begadang, aku tidak bisa membayangkan dapat selesai dengan kerjaku sendirian." Levi keberatan. Kali ini Armin benar-benar merutuk dirinya atas apa yang terjadi.

"Kau ini mangaka yang sudah diakui, Levi, akan sangat sulit jika kau tidak menerbitkan komik untuk bulan ini. Namamu bisa tercoreng di penerbit, dan itu tentu akan mengganggu karirmu."

"…dan uangmu." tambah Erwin melengkapi. Levi merasa tertusuk tepat di titik terlemahnya. Sial, Kali ini Erwin benar, absolut.

"Kenapa…kenapa bukan saya saja yang jadi pengganti asisten anda, Levi-sama?"

"Hah?" "Hm?" "HAH?" selain si surai cokelat, semua melongo, bebarengan, kompak, seperti di sinetron-sinetron, pake adegan _zoom-in zoom-out _pula.

"A..anda juga sudah melihat hasil _fanart_ saya yang setiap bulan saya kirimkan bukan? Saya juga sedang libur semester… Saya rasa saya bisa membantu anda, sampai _deadline_ komik untuk bulan ini."

'_SELAMANYA JUGA GAK MASALAH_' ini entah suara hati milik siapa.

"Hm? Hasil karya Eren? boleh saya lihat seperti apa?" tanya Erwin penasaran. Levi bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian membuka laci paling pojok sudut ruangan, setumpuk kertas sketsa ukuran A4 ia bawa dan letakkan di meja bundar yang dikelilingi para lelaki tamvan dan manis itu.

"Ini, hasil karya bocah itu." ucap Levi meyakinkan.

Armin melongo, tidak percaya Eren bisa, maksudnya, tahan, menggambar_ fanart_ adegan YAOI oom-oom ganteng nggak keruan. Rate M pula. Tidak, tidak hanya tahan. Armin akui, gambar Eren sangat bagus, ia bahkan bisa saja kolaborasi manga YAOI dengan Levi. Rieren, mungkin itu nanti nama samaran duet mereka. Armin bahkan akan menggaransi tidak akan ada fujodanshi yang tidak puas melihat hasil karya duet mereka berdua….jika benar akan terjadi.

"Kau berbakat, Eren. Ini mahakarya." Erwin memuji.

"Ah, tidak Erwin-san, ini semua karena terinspirasi dengan karya Levi-sama, karya saya tidak ada apa-apanya." Eren merendahkan hatinya. Padahal mungkin kepalanya sudah membesar sampai-sampai helm mungkin tidak muat lagi.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain Levi, kau harus bekerja sama dengan anak ini."

"Baiklah, jika Erwin setuju, mau tak mau aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu, bocah."

"_HA….HAI LEVI-SAMA_!"

Hari pertama, pukul lima pagi.

…masih di kediaman Levi.

Eren tidur di kamar tempat biasanya Armin tidur. Kamarnya bersebelahan dengan ruang kerja Levi. Eren tidur dengan nyenyaknya di kasur empuk dengan balutan kain putih lembut. Tidak ingat apa yang membuatnya masih berada di rumah sang mangaka YAOI favoritnya.

Panas. Eren merasa sesak. Ia merasa ada yang menindih tubuhnya kala itu.

Begitu terbangun, jantung rasanya mau copot.

"B. O. C. A. H. kau pikir kau AKAN kerja jam BERAPA?" tanya Levi dengan wajah setengah horror dan setengah coretnafsucoret. Eren langsung menggeliat kebelakang, melepaskan diri dari tindihan mangaka YAOI yang sudah bertampang ingin asal _rape_ asal puas itu.

"_HA….HAI LEVI-SAMA_!"

Setengah jam kemudian, Eren sudah duduk manis di ruang kerja Levi. Sedangkan Levi berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapannya sambil mengayunkan jari telunjuk kanannya. Gaya khas seorang bos yang sedang mengkritik pegawainya.

"Sebelum kita memulai kerja hari pertama ini. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu, ah tidak, wajib aku sampaikan kepadamu." terangnya, Eren mengangguk mantap. Siap dengan segala sesuatu yang sekiranya perluwajib ia tahu.

"Pertama, alat-alat untuk _lining_ semua sudah ditempatkan di kotak berwarna cokelat motif polkadot, Armin sudah meletakkannya di meja sebelah meja kerjaku."

Eren mengangguk sekali lagi. _'hah? polka apa? meja apa?' _…..sedangkan batinnya bertanya-tanya _random_.

"Kedua, kertas khusus komiknya tidak boleh ada yang tertekuk, terlipat, basah atau apapun, semua harus tertata rapi di meja dekat jendela itu."

"Ketiga, setiap kali selesai _tracing_ di meja khusus _tracing_, kau harus membersihkannya setiap ganti halaman."

.

.

.

_dikarenakan terlalu banyak, mari kita lanjutkan sampai bagian akhirnya._

_ ._

_ ._

"Yang ke dua puluh lima, kau harus menuruti seluruh permintaanku seaneh apapun permintaanku."

"Baik."

'_ha? apa? perasaan aku pernah mendengar dialog itu di kartun pagi kesukaanku..' _pikir Eren bingung. Ia tak sadar bahwa sesungguhnya, setengah dari peraturan Levi barusan, isinya modus semua. Dasar bocah uke polos keterlaluan.

"Ingat bocah, 30 halaman dan _deadline_ kita hanya tinggal 13 hari lagi…"

"I, iya Levi-sama!"

"Baiklah, kita mulai…dari sekarang!"

Ini pertama kalinya Eren melihat hasil sketsa milik Levi secara langsung. Halaman yang sedang ia lihat sekarang adalah adegan dimana sang uke sedang dikecup keningnya oleh sang seme. Romantis sekali.

Tapi entah bagaimana, Eren selalu merasa ada yang kurang dengan apa yang selalu ia lihat dan ia kagumi selama ini.

"Levi-sama."

"Kerja."

"Apa saya boleh bertanya?"

"Tidak, kerja."

"Selama anda menggambar adegan percintaan, siapa yang anda bayangkan?"

Demi titan colossal yang lagi berenang pake ban karet. Untung yang Levi pegang tadi adalah pensil. Bukan permen. Pertanyaan Eren tadi berhasil membuat sebuah goresan yang hampir membelah seluruh _scene_ yang sedang ia gambar. Untung saja.

"B-O-C-A-H-! kau pikir kau sedang bertanya dengan siapa?!" Ia meletakkan pensilnya dan menatap lurus-lurus bocah yang duduk bersebrangan dengan mejanya. Eren tersenyum kecil.

"Ti…tidak. tapi Levi-sama, entah kenapa saya selalu merasa kurang puas dengan ekspresi yang Levi-sama gambarkan untuk tiap individunya."

"Hah?"

"Bukankah peraturan nomor empat belas adalah, untuk selalu memberi tahu jika Levi-sama membuat sesuatu yang kurang pas?"

"Apakah itu perlu dipermasalahkan?" Levi membuang muka. Tak suka dikritik, sekalipun dengan orang yang sekarang sedang membantunya.

"Apa Levi-sama tidak memikirkan perasaan para penggemarmu?"

"…."

"Karena itu, saya bertanya, siapa yang anda bayangkan disaat menggambar adegan ini."

"Tidak ada." jawabnya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berjalan perlahan mendekati sumber suara yang sedari tadi memberikan pertanyaan yang entah maksudnya apa.

"Lalu, saya juga penasaran, apakah Levi-sama pernah membaca doujin hasil karya orang lain… ada beberapa! ah! saya memiliki beberapa refren.."

Tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya sesuatu sudah menghalangi jalur suaranya. Bibir itu saling bertaut. Tetapi Eren masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, karena ia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai adegan ini. Yang ia tahu selama ini hanyalah sebatas gambar visual 2D yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan ia alami sendiri. Tangan kanan Levi meraih pinggang Eren dan menariknya agar merebah di lantai, sedangkan kecupannya sengaja ia dorong agar Eren benar-benar berada _di bawah_nya.

Sekarang posisi antara Levi dan Eren sudah persis seperti apa yang ada di _chapter_ dua belas komik Levi. Yang lebih absolut di atas dan yang tidak bisa mengelak berada di bawah.

"Le-Levi..Levi-Sama..apa yang an.."

Lagi-lagi bibir itu dipertemukan kembali, kali ini dengan dorongan yang lebih dari sebelumnya. Ditambah posisi yang mendukung Levi untuk melakukan sesuatu yang _lain_. Eren masih saja mengunci rapat bibirnya. Tak sabaran, Levi pun mengigit bibir bawah Eren, dan didapatilah reaksi Eren yang tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya.

Tanpa permisi, lidah liar Levi masuk kedalam teritorial Eren. Mengabsen satu-satu gigi Eren rapi dan mengajak sang tuan rumah untuk _bermain _dengannya. Tentu Eren tidak diam saja, ia mendorong tubuh Levi agar segera melepaskan ciuman ganasnya itu.

"Nh, Ahn." lepas beberapa detik, lalu Levi kembali menyerang bibir lembut Eren itu.

"Ja..jan." percuma, kesabaran Levi sudah tidak ada lagi. Eren sudah banyak bicara tadi. Kali ini Levi ingin mulutnya _membalas_nya.

Tiga menit. Akhirnya ciuman panas mereka berdua lepas.

Sayang, pemandangan yang Levi lihat tidak bisa membuatnya berdiam diri diatas tubuh laki-laki bermanik hijau emerald yang indah itu.

Pipi kemerahan, bibir yang sudah dipenuhi dengan saliva kental yang sudah bercampur antara milik Levi dan Eren, ditambah, manik indah itu sayu, seolah mengundangnya untuk melakukan lebih.

"Hentikan, tidak bo-ahh!" kali ini kepala Levi sudah terbenam sempurna di leher Eren, menggigitnya pelan lalu menghisapnya. Memberikan sensasi aneh pertama Eren.

Sakit, sangat, tapi entah kenapa….

Eren tidak ingin mengakhirinya.

Ia justru…

menikmati permainan Levi.

Setelah leher bagian kanan Eren sudah Levi _nikmati_, gantian bagian tubuh Eren lain yang menjadi korban. Tengkuk, tangan, pipi, telinga dahi….

Ah…Levi menginginkan lebih. Tentu saja.

Eren merasakan titik sensitifnya sedang diraba.

"Ahh! Ja..jangan…Levi" sekarang Levi mencoba melepas kaus katun berwarna krem yang _sebelumnya_ masih melekat di tubuh lelaki _brunette_ ini. Eren menggelinjang, tubuhnya masi belum siap untuk menerima sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkan itu bertubi-tubi secepat ini. Namun sayang, Levi menginginkan semuanya.

Menginginkan semua adegan yang pernah ia gambar dalam komiknya ia lakukan sendiri.

Menginginkan semua ekspresi yang pernah ia gambar ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Menginginkan semua desahan manja dapat ia dengarkan dengan begitu jelas.

"_Naa Eren_, peraturan ke dua puluh lima." kali ini Levi membuka baju miliknya sendiri dengan cepat. Eren terkesiap. Lekuk tubuh dan otot yang indah itu sepenuhnya diperlihatkan pada Eren. Surai hitam itu merendahkan kepalanya, memperpendek jarak diantara bibirnya dan kulit lembut Eren yang sudah panas sedari tadi. Lidah liar yang sudah berpetualang menjejaki lekuk tubuh Eren kali ini beraksi lagi. Lidah lenturnya mulai menggerayangi dua titik sensitif di dada Eren secara bergantian.

"Ahn, Ahh, st…sto.." Eren mengerang sejadinya. Suaranya begitu sensual dan mengelitik gendang telinga Rivaille. Saking merdunya sampai-sampai Levi jadi semakin dimabukkan oleh pekikan kecil yang Eren keluarkan tiap kali Levi _menyentuh_nya.

"Ahh.."

"…la..kukan saja, Levi-sama." ucap Eren di sela-sela serangan mematikan Levi. Matanya sembab, peluh sukses memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, bibirnya sudah diselimuti saliva yang bukan miliknya dan tubuhnya sudah berhenti memberontak.

"Hm?" sambil mendengarkan, tangan Levi sudah mulai meraba bagian bawah Eren, membuat Eren semakin dimabukkan dan lemas.

"A..papun, yang Levi-sama inginkan, A-Aaahn"

Levi mengecup bagian paha Eren kemudian menjilatnya, meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan segar pada paha mulus itu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang memanjakan _bagian bawah _Eren. Eren kembali mendesah nikmat.

"Nghh.… yang Levi-sama butuhkan…Ahh.." Eren masih berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"la..lakukan saja."

Tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Eren, Levi melakukan apapun yang ada diotaknya. Levi menyeringai. Segila apapun, selama itu melintas di otaknya. Akan dia lakukan.

Dengan senang hati.

"Le, levi-sama! ini menakjubkan!" Eren mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kertas yang baru saja ia terima dari Levi untuk segera di _toning_. Levi menaikkan pandangannya. Sedikit bingung lebih tepatnya.

"Ekspresi yang Levi-sama gambar sekarang benar-benar berbeda, saya dapat merasakan perasaan tiap karakternya, i…ini…." Eren menundukkan kepalanya. Badannya bergetar hebat.

"LUAR BIASA!"

"Ini semua berkat kau, bocah." Levi kembali menggambar pada kertas yang ada di mejanya. Mengingat kejadian hari itu, sebenarnya Levi ingin memintanya dua kali.

Tiga kali.

Berkali-kali.

"He?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya, balik bingung. Fokus delusi Levi barusan langsung buyar.

"Sebelum hari itu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya kepada siapapun, sebelumnya." jelas Levi singkat, berusaha menahan nafsu untuk tidak melihat ke arah bocah uke yang polosnya melebihi kepala botak _Connie._

"APA? YANG HARI ITU, SEMUA, PERTAMA?" Eren shock –sangat mendengarnya. Yang ia pikir saat _itu_ adalahdia hanya menjadi objek pemuas kebutuhan seorang mangaka YAOI yang entah keberapa. Alasannya tentu karena sentuhan-sentuhan yang ia terima dari sang seme ini sudah sangat ahli baginya. Tidak kaku, begitu professional, dan bahkan…

membuat Eren ketagihan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain?" tanya Levi sensitif, merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan reaksi yang Eren berikan.

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja…" malu, tentu Eren malu mengatakannya. Tangan kanannya menutup bibir sensualnya. Matanya mendadak sayu, pandangan seduktif tanpa ia sadari ia terapkan pada wajah manisnya.

"Sentuhan Levi-sama, benar…benar…." suara Eren semakin lirih, membuat gendang telinga dan hati Levi bergetar dahsyat.

"memabukkan."

OH SIAL. DEMI ARMORED TITAN.

Serangan seduktif ini dengan suksesnya berhasil merobohkan dinding yang sudah Levi susah payah pertahankan dari tadi. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, mengambil langkah cepat agar dapat segera berada di sisi uke manisnya.

Belom sempat ngapa-ngapain. Greveh saja belum. Pintu ruangan kerja Levi terbuka.

Tidak, ini bukan adegan horror, ada pelaku dibalik orang yang memotong adegan calon lemon ini.

"Levi, bagaimana komikmu? apa sukses?" Erwin mengerayang masuk tanpa babibu. Di belakangnya Armin mengekor pelan. Tangan kanannya masih dibalut perban putih. Nampaknya masih lama untuk penyembuhan tangan kanan Armin yang malang itu.

"Yah begitulah." jawab Levi sekenanya.

"Boleh aku lihat hasil kerjamu dengan bantuan asisten barumu?"

"Ini, Erwin-san" Eren kemudian menyerahkan empat lembar hasil kolaborasi Levi dan Eren. Armin mengintip dibalik punggung Erwin. Penasaran, namun sayang tinggi tubuhnya tak mengizinkannya.

"Haha, Armin, kau ingin lihat?" Erwin memutarkan tubuhnya beserta kedua tangan yang membawa kertas mahakarya Levi dan Eren tersebut. Armin mengerjapkan matanya. Takjub. Sungguh. _Ini Eren yang mbantu?_

"Eren, ini….aku meragukanmu kalau ini pengalaman pertamamu."

"PE, PENGALAMAN APA?!" Eren salah tangkap, untungnya Levi langsung menyikut Eren. Membuat si bocah mata hijau itu langsung tutup mulut seketika.

"Ya, sepertinya dia memang berbakat."

"Dan, Levi, aku merasakan kamu semakin _improve _sejak halaman 4." Erwin menimpali sambil berdecak kagum. Armin mengangguk setuju.

"Kamu dapat menyampaikan perasaan karakter hanya dengan ekspresi, tidak seperti biasanya."

"Apa ada rahasianya?" tanya Armin polos. Dua pemuda berbeda umur jauh itu langsung salah tingkah.

"Ha-Ha-Ha. Cuma pakai shampoo kok." jawab Eren kaku. Oke. _Joke_ yang Eren keluarkan barusan kelewat kuno. Erwin yang nampaknya gampang membaca situasi kondisi dua insan yang nampaknya baru dimabuk cinta itu tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, untuk halaman-halaman berikutnya aku serahkan padamu, Eren." ucap Erwin sembari menepuk kedua pundak Eren. Tatapan penuh makna seolah berkata _'demi Levi improve kumohon turuti saja dia_' tentu tak dapat Eren telan maksudnya.

KRIUUUUUK~

Yang barusan bukan suara kerupuk udang keinjek. Melainkan suara perut dari sang surai cokelat dan surai pirang mungil. Sepertinya ada yang belum makan sedari pagi. Dua oyaji tamvan langsung mengkerutkan muka tanda tak senang.

"Kau belum sarapan bocah?" "Bukankah sudah aku ingatkan untuk sarapan tepat waktu?"

"Maaf." sekarang gentian dua uke super manis ini memberi tatapan ala _puppy eyes_.

"Yasudah, Aku akan memesan makanan. Kalian mau apa?" Levi berjalan menuju telepon rumah yang terpasang dekat meja kerjanya. Sengaja diletakkan di situ agar Erwin dapat sepuasnya menghantui Levi dengan kata "DEADLINE" dan "UANG".

"Apa saja, asal kenyang." jawab ketiganya kompak. Levi menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu omelet saja ya-"

…."Murah." tambahnya singkat dengan tatapan mematikan ketika melihat ekspresi Eren seolah tak setuju.

"Itadakimaaasuuu~!" Eren tanpa basa basi langsung melahap satu sendok penuh. Sedangkan Levi hanya seperempat sendok, agar elegan –mungkin.

"HO HIYHA HAMINH GHEMAMA MAMAMNYA." Tanya Eren begitu melihat Armin hanya menatap sepiring omelet yang masih utuh. Erwin ikut terdiam.

"Bi…biasanya, suster yang menyuapiku saat di rumah sakit…." Armin berusaha meraih sendok menggunakan tangan kiri. Tetapi tentu saja kaku. Kepalanya ia rendahkan, sepertinya ia tidak bisa makan bersama kali ini.

"Armin, katakan 'A'"

"A?" _hum!_ satu sendok penuh nasi omelet sukses masuk kedalam mulut Armin ketika Armin menengadahkan kepalanya. Sedikit terkejut begitu menyadari Erwin-lah yang barusan menyuapi Armin.

"Kau sekarang ada di bawah tanggung jawabku, jadi mohon jangan protes."

"Ti..tidak Erwin-san…"

Eren yang diberi tontonan _lovey dovey_ dari kedua laki-laki _blonde_ ini mendadak _envy_. Ia gentian mengarahkan pandangan matanya kepada sang rambut _raven_ yang berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk cuek dengan adegan barusan.

"Huuuuuhhh."

_Grep_. Tanpa suara yang cukup keras untuk dapat didengar Erwin dan Armin, tangan _manly_ Levi sudah menggenggam erat tangan Eren.

"Masih ada 25 halaman lagi, bocah."

"_HA…HAI LEVI-SAMA!_"

Sepeninggal perginya Erwin dan Armin dari kediaman Levi. Tanpa berlama-lama Levi langsung menarik Eren ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Ia lebarkan jarak di antara kedua kakinya agar dapat mencapai ruang kerja lebih cepat. Meski percuma—mengingat kaki Levi tetap sepanjang itu.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi bocah, tinggal 10 hari lagi." ujar Levi mengingatkan. Eren mengangguk sedikit ragu. Ia kira Levi akan melakukan hal _lain_.

"I, iya Levi-sama."

Saat hendak menggoreskan tinta pada kertas, tiba-tiba telepon berdering nyaring. '_Erwin? tidak mungkin, ia baru saja datang beberapa menit yang lalu_' batin Levi dalam hati. Lalu siapa gerangan menganggu ritual sistem kebut seminggu ini?

_"Levi, maaf, maaf, maaf!"_

"Eh, oh, Hanji, ada apa?" Levi sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Hanji dari seberang sana. Tumben sekali….semoga saja bukan kabar bu…

_ "Kabar buruk Levi, ada beberapa name yang baru saja kami periksa dan kami merasa perlu adanya perubahan."_

_HAH? NAME? PERUBAHAN? DEADLINE TINGGAL SEPULUH HARI?_

_ "_Ba..bagian yang mana saja…"

"6 halaman terakhir, saat _chapter_ mau berakhir." jawab Hanji berusaha tenang. Eren yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Levi mendadak ikut dag-dig-dug nggak keruan.

"ENAM HALAMAN TERAKHIR? ADEGAN RANJANG?" tanpa sadar Levi mengeraskan amplitudo suaranya. Eren semakin dibuat lemas. Berbagai pikiran negatif dan pikiran yang _iya-iya_ bercampur aduk jadi satu.

"Ada masalah dengan adegan itu?" tanya Levi, meminta alasan yang jelas mengapa adegan vital seperti itu harus diubah.

"_kau terlalu memberikan point of view seorang seme dibandingkan seorang Uke, kau tau sendiri kan tokoh utama kita adalah seorang uke….Ini kesalahan pertamamu Levi."_

_ SIAL. INI MASALAH SERIUS_. Kenapa Hanji baru memberitahu hal sepenting itu seterlambat ini? Levi tatap wajah Eren yang sudah sama pucatnya dengan Levi. Namun, mendadak ide cemerlang bak sinar mentari di pagi hari muncul dalam otaknya.

"Baiklah Hanji, akan kukirim perbaikannya nanti jam satu siang."

"Nanti siang? tiga jam lagi? Levi-sama….apa"

"Terimakasih atas koreksinya, akan kukirim secepat mungkin."

Begitu telpon ditutup, manik hitam Levi langsung berburu manik hijau di ruang kerjanya. Sedangkan pemilik manik emerald indah itu bergidik. Eren merasa hal _buruk_ akan menimpanya dalam beberapa detik berikutnya.

Mungkin si bocah _brunette_ tidak pernah melakukan adegan ranjang dengan siapapun, dan tentu itu akan membuatnya kesulitan dalam menggambar adegan tersebut walaupun hanya sebuah _name._Tapi tidak ada yang bilang ia tidak akan mengalaminya bukan?

"Bocah, apa kau bisa menggambar _name _enam halaman?"

"_HA, HAI LEVI-SA…"_

_ "_Sementara pinggang dan bokongmu kesakitan?"

Sepuluh hari kemudian.

Begitu Erwin membuka pintu ruang kerja Levi. Yang ia dapati adalah dua sosok mayat tergeletak di meja dengan pena masih dalam genggaman. Ruang kerja itu 95% berantakan, 5% lainnya adalah tumpukan rapi hasil kerja Levi dan Eren selama dua minggu terakhir ini.

Tidak, mereka tidak benar-benar mati.

Hanya saja, membuat manga yaoi kali ini membutuhkan tenaga yang jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan sebelumnya. Karena Levi dan Eren baru saja memasukkan adegan pribadi mereka ke dalam karya yang akan diterbitkan bulan ini.

.

.

.

A/N:

ANJIIIIIIR SORRY BENER GAYS ATAS FANFIC NISTA INI,

1. SORRY BERAT adegan LEMONNYA gue POTONG, gue BELOM BERANI,

takut ANEH, takut bikin elo-elo pada LANGSUNG PENCET ALT+F4

2. ADA TYPO YANG MEJENG DISANA SINI, GUE MINTA MAAF, GUE JUGA MANUSIAAA

3. Maaf kalau fanfic ini gak bisa muasin kalian, beneran deh maaf.

HAHA, bagi yang udah sampai di bagian ini, gue mao SUNGKEM dulu satu-satu.

kecup basah buat kalian semua. Ayo pada ikutan celeng dari mbak FUJO yang haus asupan tiap saat si APHIN123 ini, ayo semarakkan pasangan coretyangnyariscoret CANON ini.

RnR nya ditunggu. ^-^

info :

- DPA : Dosen Pembimbing Akademik (kalau gaksalah lol, wkwk,)

- madesu : masa depan suram

- kartun yang dimaksud Eren adalah kartun spongebob episode Hotel Krusty Krab (apaan deh )

- meski Levi mangaka YAOI dia tidak pernah membaca manga/doujin yaoi karya orang lain

- Erwin dan Armin sudah saling kenal semenjak Armin menjadi asisten Levi

BONUS SCENE

Manga yaoi karya Levilia baru saja meluncur di setiap toko buku, sedangkan Erwin sang editor adalah orang pertama yang memiliki dan membaca manga yaoi tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Armin yang memaksa Erwin untuk membawa komik nista tersebut ke rumah sakit.

"Erwin-san, perasaanku saja atau…"

"Wajah mereka berdua jadi mirip mereka ya?" lanjutnya sambil memerhatikan kembali gambar karakter yang dibuat oleh Levi. Yang ditanya malah tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengecup tangan kanan Armin yang masih dibalut oleh perban. Wajah Armin langsung memerah tak terkontrol.

===END===


End file.
